You're never alone
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Naruto and Cell 7 accept them and in doing so accept everything about them...full summary inside.
1. Ch1

Ying-chan: Hey ya!

Yang-chan: Yo

Ying-chan: So this is our first Naruto story. Please be gentle.

Yang-chan: I'll accept flames, my fire is dying out.

Ying-chan: I don't own Naruto

Ying-chan: Same here!

Both: WHAA!

Ying-chan: I own Mirq

Yang-chan: I own Saku

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

**_YOU'RE NEVER ALONE_**

_By Ying-Yang twins_

" Mirq, be careful!" A girl with night black hair whispered to another girl. Her bangs were held in two beads so it framed her face.

"Saku!SHHH!" A red head turned to her. Her hair was shoulder length and red eyes.

Two young girls stared at a bread stand in hunger. Their stomach growled with hunger seeing that they hadn't had anything to eat in a few days.

" GO!"

They ran forward and grabbed two loaves of bread each.

"Thieves!" The owner shouted as he ran after both of them. Both girls took off in two different directions. They grabbed other foods from other stands along their different routes. More and more owner ran after them. Both girls joined up and headed towards the outskirts of the town. Just when it seems they were clear, Saku ran uinto a person standing in the road, sending her to the ground.

"We caught you now!" A huge mob gathered around Saku and Raven haired guy. " You won't get away now!"

"Yes I will!" Saku got into a fighting stance along with the other guy. Everyone took a step back but they got ready.

"ATTACK!"

The fight started and of course the owners were among themselves since Saku and the guy escaped unscratched but she was empty handed.

" Who the hell are you?!" Saku yelled at the guy cost her all her food.

" I am Uchiha Sasuke .." was all he said.

" You cost me a few days of food!" Saku was pissed.

" Saku!" Mirq was running up to her, arms full of food along with some other guy.

" Mirq! I'm sorry…this dumb guy got in my way." Saku glared at Sasuke who in turn glared at her.

" Mirq…Who is that?" Saku asked.

" His name is Naruto."

" Oh! We should go!" Saku stuck out her tongue at Sasuke as Mirq said bye to Naruto. They ran off down the road.

" Sasuke …what did you do to that girl?" asked Naruto as they walked down the same road.

" Nothing.." He responded. "You do know they stole all that food right?"

" THEY WHAT?!"

* * *

Saku sat underneath a tree and sighed as Mirq climbed up the tree to hide the food they stole. They had built a small tree house in a tree with no way for a normal person could get to it. 

" Mirq?" Saku said as she climbed up the tree.

" Yeah?"

"What did you and that guy talk about?" Saku reached the tree house, " You were acting girlish." Saku eyed her suspiciously.

"Well…"

(Flash back)

Mirq was running when she saw a boy in orange walking towards her, she ran to him.

" Can you help me? These people are crazy, they think I stole this food…" tears formed in her eyes, " Please?"

He nodded and stepped in front of her. The owners stopped and looked at the boy.

" Move boy…" one of them said.

" Kage Buushin No Jutsu!" The boy said as many copies of himself appeared each standing in a fighting stance.

" The girl hidden a Shinobi bodyguard! Let's go before something bad happens!" All of the Shop owners ran off. All of the copies of the boy vanished in a cloud of smoke.

" Thank you very much!" Mirq said as she bowed.

" Your welcome," He smiled, " The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

" Mirq," she started to blush, " you know, I forgot about Saku!"

" Saku?"

" My friend, she ran the other way." Mirq started running back dropping some of the fruit she nabbed. Naruto followed her, picking up the fruit she was dropping. He caught up to her when she started walking again.

" Here," Naruto said giving Mirq the fruit," What's wrong, Mirq-san?"

" Who's that with Saku?" Mirq pointed to a boy standing next to Saku.

"Oh, that's Sasuke." Naruto responded.

"Saku!" Mirq ran towards Saku and Sasuke.

(end flash back)

"And that's it." Mirq said biting into an apple.

" You like him don't you?"

" W-what?! No! I-I don't!" Mirq stammered.

"Yea-huh, sure."

" I DON'T!"

* * *

" Hey Sasuke you know that girl?" Naruto said to break the silence. 

Sasuke thought of the raven haired Saku and shuddered at the thought.

"She's just as pretty as Sakura, if not prettier." Naruto said, " Her name's Mirq, stange name though."

" The other girl…Saku, is stranger."

" Oh really?" Naruto said, " Anyways I wonder why we didn't find those demons we were suppose to hunt down?"

" Maybe those two girls could be them." Sasuke said as they approached their village.

" No, Mirq couldn't have been a demon. She was too polite to be a demon." Naruto told him.

"Well that Saku girl acted like one."

" She could be like you…well I'll see you later, I'm gonna get some Ramen."

* * *

"Mirq," Saku said as Mirq was poking at a bug. 

"Yeah," Mirq squashed it with her hand.

"Do you think we should go some where else. I means its only a matter of time before those people find our house."

" I guess, but where would we go?"

" How about we go to where Naruto is from?"

" Shut up!" Mirq was bright red, " How do you suggest we find them?"

" Don't forget we're demons!" Saku said.

" Yeah, but the only way we could is…I refuse to be the one this time!" Mirq turned her back to Saku.

"Fine miss the chance to find out what another Fox demon lives like outside of our village." Saku sat comfortably on her bed.

" What?" Mirq asked sitting next to her friend.

" Don't tell me that while you were with that boy you didn't sense his Chakra!" Saku sighed.

" Well, what about it?"

" He's the nine tail fox demon!" Saku stood up and left her dazed friend.

Mirq didn't say anything. She was thinking back to their meeting. " Why didn't I feel it? Answer me that!"

" It has a seal blocking the demons true Chakra!"

" WHAT?!" Mirq turned around. Saku was packing her backpack.

"Mirq, what are you waiting for? I'll be the one to find him." Saku threw Mirq's packed backpack. She began to from the seals and in the process a wound on her forearm began to bleed.

"Transport!" In a flash they were gone, on the lead of Naruto's scent. It was in the nick of time too.

" That's were the thieves live!"

" Burn it down!"

"Smash it down!"

" Wait! Why don't we smash it down and then burn it?" piped up a voice. Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to knock down the tree that held Saku's and Mirq's home. Once it was down they set it ablaze and watched it burn. Once the flames died down, they left. The embers died down and the wood slowly returned to it's original color, a tanish brown. It vibrated and rebuilt itself and attached onto another tree.

* * *

Ying-chan: Please read and review. 

Yang-chan: It is slow right now, but I promise it will get better…

Ying-chan: Don't tell them any more!

Yang-chan: I won't!

Ying-chan: Thanks so much for reading, this little fox demon thanks you!

Yang-chan: And this little wolf demon thanks you too!

Both: We love you so much! Now push that button below and REVIEW!


	2. Ch2

Ying-chan: ok, first thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Yang-chan: We're so happy!

Ying-chan: So anyway, here's chapter 2 of Your Never Alone.

Yang-chan: So the story continues for the villagers of Kohona! MWAHAHA!!

Ying-chan: What do ya mean?

Yang-chan: (silence) I don't know…

Both: Please enjoy chapter 2!

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

_**YOU'RE NEVER ALONE**_

_By Ying&Yang twins_

Saku and Mirq landed on a road in the middle of a lone alley. Saku lay on the floor quivering slightly, teleporting really wasn't her favorite mode of transportation.

"Saku, just sit and drink water. I hate doing teleportation." Mirq shoved a bottle of water into Saku's mouth. She left Saku to figure out how to stop choking on the water as she peered out of the alley and spotted a run down shop near by. From the looks of it, no one had used it in a couple of years.

"Mirq? What are you looking at?" Saku had finally stopped choking on the water.

"Saku, come here. Look," she pointed to the shop, "we could use that as a real shop and our home."

"But we can't cook!"

"Well, you can! I'll handle the money!"

"What?! How come I have to cook? You can too!"

" You said we couldn't cook." Mirq pointed out.

"I…I guess I did say that, but that's beside the point..." Mirq quietly left Saku rambling in the alley as she went to pry open the door.

"Saku, come on! Our new house is in need of dusting!"

Saku turned around and realized that Mirq left her rambling like an idiot. She blushed in embarrassment and hurried over. She peeked into the shop, Mirq was climbing some stairs. Saku dropped her stuff and closed the door.

"There's room up here for our beds and stuff! The windows are boarded up, but nothing a little yank won't take care of." A gurgling sound came from both girls stomach. Both of them let out a small laugh.

" Let's eat some lunch and then we can start with the cleaning!" Saku yelled up at Mirq. Mirq looked down and nodded. "Come up and we'll set up camp. You did remember to fire proof our stuff right?"

"Uh…Mirq," Saku rubbed her head with one hand and looked at her sheepishly, "No, I forgot."

"WHAT?!" Mirq hit Saku with her backpack.

"OW! I WAS KIDDING!" Saku rubbed her cheek.

"Oh!"

Saku stood up and held her face, a shallow line of blood surfaced. The whole room shone brightly and as the light died down, the girls bed, drawers, weapons, secret stash of money, cleaning supplies and the food that Mirq stole. Saku had sprinkled her blood over their belongings so she could summon them later. All that was needed was for her to bleed and everything would appear before them. " Let's eat!" They both chimed as they sat on their beds to eat. After they ate, they cleaned until dusk. The run down shop now looked brand new. Of course they had to steal the paint, the brushes, nails, boards, hammer, and saw, but it all worked out. They were able to even set a statute of a fox and wolf in front of the shop, kinda like their mascot.

" All set! Tomorrow will be our opening!" Mirq and Saku stood back, admiring their handy work. Not bad for two teenagers!

" Ramen time!" Saku produced two large bowls of steaming Ramen.

Naruto struggled along a near empty road. Who knew it was so hard to get just one bowl of ramen in the village? It seemed that most places were full of waiting customers.

"So hungry…" In fact his nose started to smell the aroma of Ramen. "That is ramen!" He ran towards the direction of the smell. There was a small shop on the road, it's lights were still on. Two young girl's back were towards him.

"Um, excuse me? But is that ramen?" He asked. Both girls turned to face him. One dropped her bowl and the other one had a mouthful of Ramen.

"NARUTO!!!" The red headed girl who dropped her bowl yelled.

"MIRQ!!" Naruto also yelled.

"Umm…can I do something for you?" The other girl asked.

"Ramen…" Naruto stammered.

" Mirq, pick up your mess. Sit down Naruto..." Saku drew out his name in a slight hiss," I'll be back with some Ramen." She vanished into the kitchen.

"So Mirq…why are you here?" Naruto asked to trying and break the silence that hung in the air once more.

"Well, Saku and I decided to have a fresh start. Make a little bit of money instead of…" Mirq trailed off.

"Instead of stealing food, right?"

"You found out then?" Mirq smiled sadly.

"Yo! Love birds! Quit with the puppy eyes!" Saku appeared and placed a huge bowl of Ramen in front of both of them. They blushed as they began to eat.

"Naruto, what do you do here?" asked Saku.

"I'm training to be a Shinobi! Hey Saku, would you and Mirq be interested in the Academy? You need to pass the finals there to become part of our group."

Both girls had ramen dangling form their mouths. Saku gave Mirq a look as she kept eating. " We don't need to go through a final." Mirq said as she swallowed her Ramen, "We already passed, our head protectors prove it." She whipped out her head protector. Naruto peered at the symbol but he never say anything like it. To describe it, it was a lower cased Y with a dot then another lower cased Y with a small arch on the first arm that faced upward.

"Then maybe you could come with me tomorrow! Our cell could always use new members!"

"Really Naruto?" Mirq eyes sparkled in delight.

"Why not? I'll see you here tomorrow morning. So how much for the Ramen?" Naruto turned to Saku.

"Don't worry about it," Saku had her nose in a book, " Just go home." She waved him off.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Naruto!" Mirq waved till he was out of sight. Saku put down the book and stared at Mirq then the road. She shook her head.

"Mirq! Think we'll have enough money to get things we'll need? I mean, Naruto-san's money won't cover everything."

" A giant sweat drop appeared on Mirq's head. "You saw?"

* * *

On the other side of the village, Naruto reached his apartment and reached for his keys when he noticed that his frog shaped money holder was missing! "NEEHHH!!! WHERE'D IT GO?!"

* * *

"Yep. Which reminds me." Saku pulled her backpack onto the counter. " I was able to pickpocket most of the shop owners in the mob that attacked me," She pulled out many large bags of coins. " This is what I have. Let's just hide it with out other money. We'll buy what we'll need some other day. Tomorrow our shop will still be closed till afternoon." 

Mirq nodded and whacked Saku on the head as she headed upstairs.

"What was that for?!" yelled Saku as Mirq continued to climb.

"For forgetting about the money till now."

"Oh."

Both girls were happy as they climbed into bed and went to sleep. Mirq had a problem getting to sleep for she knew she would have a chance to see her nine tailed fox demon again. She closed her eyes and thought of the day when she was chosen to marry him.

It was a hot summer day when all of the fox demons were called to the center of the town by the nine tailed fox demon himself. At this time Mirq was only a year old. She was born into a fox demon family that was considered to be noble so she was examined more by him the many of the others. In the lines of the fox demons, it is respectable for the female to be younger than the male, the age difference between them didn't matter at all, she only had to be younger. Every one anxiously waited for his choice.

"Hmm…" he said, " I choose Mirq."

Everyone looked at the young demon girl in her mothers arm; her parents were pleased with the choice, the young girls unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Ying-chan: So far we haven't really gotten to know much about everyone.. 

Yang-chan: That makes things so much …what's the word?

Ying-chan: Interesting?

Yang-chan: Delectable! That's it.

Ying-chan: Food…always with food…

Yang-chan: What's wrong with food?

Naruto: I like Ramen, is that a crime?

Both: NARUTO! (Dog pile)

Naruto: Can't breathe!

Both: OOPS! (they get off)

Yang-chan: Hey how about we get some Ramen!

Ying-chan: Do you have any money?

Yang-chan: (pause) (rummages through her purse) Found some!

Naruto&Ying-chan: RAMEN TIME!

Yang-chan: Please review.

(All leave)


	3. Ch3

Ying-chan: Welcome again!

Yang-chan: I love you all. And I love you Ying-chan! Did you know you're the nicest person I know?

Ying-chan: What are you up to?  
Yang-chan: Nothing.

(You hear a muffled scream coming from underneath the beanbag chair Yang is using)

Ying-chan: Who's under there?

Yang-chan: No one!

(Ying shoves Yang off and pulls up the beanbag to reveal Naruto, bound and gagged)

Ying-chan: YANG!

(Yang is already running for the next train outta there)

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

**_YOU'RE NEVER ALONE CH.3_**

_By Ying&Yang twins_

"MIRQ! Wake up!" Saku hit her face with a frying pan.

"Ow! What?" She growled.

"Your boyfriend is coming here this morning remember?" Saku rolled her eyes and went down stairs.

Mirq hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. "Saku," she said, "he's not yet my boyfriend."

"Who's not?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen.

"Someone back home." Mirq lied to him.

Saku laughed as she placed a bowl out for Mirq.

"What?" Mirq glared at her then engulfed her Ramen.

"Does your village not make you wear your head protectors?" Naruto pointed to his.

Both girls looked at each other.

"No," Saku said, "Our Kage could care less."

"Yeah, he's an old fartface. I loved to pull pranks on him." Mirq smiled, "Stupid Dog!"

"Oh, that's cool." Naruto said, "Oh, I told Kakashi-sensei that I wanted to meet here."

After a while three people entered the shop.

"Welcome, I guess," Mirq finished her third bowl of Ramen.

"These are the other two members of my cell, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," He said and pointed at them, "This is our Master, Kakashi."

"Hi," both girls said to them, Saku glaring at Sasuke.

"Now to be in my cell you need to have head protectors."

"They do, they just don't have to wear them." Naruto said.

"Yeah, what Naruto said." Mirq yelled.

"Fine, tell us your name, what you like and don't like your dreams and goals," Kakashi said, "starting with the girl sitting next to Naruto."

"K! I'm Riokin Mirq, a member of the Riokin Fox demon clan. I'm from the Demon circle, I love Ramen, I hate the wait for it to cook, my goal is to find the murderers of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, and my dream is to reunite with him and marry him as planned when I was younger."

"Geez Mirq,tell enough?" Saku said, " Okay, I'm Saku, you don't need to know my last name cuz even I don't know. I am from the Kirigakure village originally, I was sent to Demacri Village, which is Mirq's village, for I was a twin and considered to be the evil one. I like gardening, I hate when Mirq is being stupid. My goal is to help Mirq find her boyfriend and my dream is to see my family."

"That's only your goal because I complain about him all the time and he is my fiancé!"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, "Well, you two are now Chûnin level."

Mirq gave him a disapproving look.

"What Mirq?" he asked.

"I'm not a jônin anymore?" Mirq asked Kakashi.

"You're a jônin?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's trying mess with his head." Saku responded.

"Saku!" Mirq yelled.

"So Saku-san," Sakura said, "other than the twin thing, why did you grow up in Demacri?"

"Duh! She's the Green Eyed Wolf Demon reborn!" Mirq threw her arms around Saku's neck as she said this to Sakura.

"Like I had a choice."

"You make it sound that I'm betrothed to the Nine Tail fox demon by choice!"

"You didn't?" Naruto asked.

" No," Mirq said, " I was a year old when it was decided. So how was I suppose to object or tell them?"

"Yes, well we should be going." Kakashi said leaving the shop, then coming back, "Mirq, Saku, we're going to trade your old head protectors for this village's."

Everyone left the shop and started to head towards where the Hokage was, when Saku finally caught was Kakashi said.

"NO!" Saku yelled, "I'm not trading in my head protector. It has special meaning to me!"

"Fine, you can keep it, you just need our village symbol." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're so smart!" Sakura smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Hey, Naruto-chan?" Mirq said holding his arm. "Why are people staring?"

"It's because you're holding MY arm."

Kakashi stopped in place and turned around toward them.

"And why don't you want to trade it in exactly?" he asked.

"Because it was the first thing I earned on my own." Saku said putting it on her forehead.

"Yeah," Mirq said taking Naruto's head protector, "Mine was pretty much handed to me." Mirq put on Naruto's head protector on.

"Hey, it looks good on you!" Naruto smiled.

"NARUTO!" Saku growled holding a huge boulder over her head, "DIE!"

"Saku! HEEL!" Mirq yelled throwing Naruto's sandal at her.

"When did you take my sandal?" Naruto asked as the boulder crushed Saku.

Sasuke and Sakura managed to get the boulder off of Saku, who glared at Sasuke as she got to her feet. Kakashi watched them have a glaring contest as Naruto was dragged by Mirq to look at a cat in the street.

" I can't stand those two being all lovey dovey!" Saku snorted, " I may lose my pack member!"

"Yes, well, let's just go." Kakashi said, " Naruto! Mirq! We're leaving!"

Both scurried to catch up. Kakashi noticed Mirq wearing Naruto's head protector, shook his head and walked off. After and hour (Mirq kept getting side tracked by little things) they arrived in front of Hokage mountain. Saku and Mirq stared at the Mountain with the faces of the Hokage's on it.

"What are you looking at?" Kakashi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto responded, "They're looking at the Mountain."

" Their noses are funky looking." Saku said.

A sweat drop formed on everyone's head.

"Let's just go inside." Kakashi said pushing Saku inside.

Naruto led Mirq inside. The current Hokage was sitting at his desk when they came in, he had completed picking his nose and watched their every move. Every one stood in silence for while, Mirq holding Naruto's hand when she decided to break the silence.

"You were picking your nose weren't ya?" She asked the Hokage who in turn glared at her.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said in a serious voice. "Those two girls were requested to join my cell by Naruto. The girl holding Naruto's hand is a fox demon, while the other one is the human vessel of the Green Eyed Wolf Demon, I know what they are can be dangerous, but Mirq seems to only be interested in what Naruto is doing to want to destroy anything while Saku does whatever Mirq does…I think."

"No! I do as I please! I just don't see any use in destroying anything." Saku turned her back to the Hokage.

"Naruto? Why aren't you wearing your head protector?" The Hokage asked.

"Mirq's wearing it." Sakura said copying Mirq and holding Sasuke's hand, "He just let her take it, so yea."

"Let me go." Sasuke pulled his arm away from Sakura.

"Fine," The Hokage sighed, " I'll let them train in your cell on a trial basis for now."

He placed two head protectors on the table. Naruto walked to the table and put one on, Mirq grabbed the other one and threw it behind her. Everyone watched as Saku caught it and tied it around her neck loosely. Soon after they left to get some of the ramen that Saku and Mirq make, in less than twenty minutes, both Naruto and Mirq finished at least five bowls of ramen.

" If you two eat any more your stomachs will explode." Sakura said.

" Not really. Mirq, here can eat 15 bowls before she starts FEELING full." Saku placed her chopsticks down on the table. She watched as Naruto and Mirq were smiling together. Her fingers twitched as she played with one of her chopsticks. No one watched as two chopsticks stuck the opposite wall, strands of Naruto's hair floated to the ground.

"SAKU!" Mirq had her hand outstretched.

" OWWWW!" Saku held her ear as Mirq chopsticks landed on the shelf behind her, the tips stained red.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura never saw the change that took place in the girls. The fact was that Fox ears appeared on Mirq's head and disappeared quickly, while Saku's wolf ear's , however, didn't vanish in time, so she was struck.

" That's what you get!" Mirq turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?"

" I think so…" He ran a hand through his hair to see if he was bleeding.

"WOW! Did you see that Sasuke?" Sakura took his hand into her own. He shook his hand away from hers as he watched Saku glare at Naruto. The way she held her chopsticks, the way she threw them, he saw that move once, and it was from HAKU.

' These girls have excellent speed," Kakashi thought.

" Mirq where's your other Chopstick?" Naruto asked pointing at the counter.

"Over there.: She said pointing to the shelf it had landed on.

"Naruto, these girls have great Shinobi senses. A fraction of a second after Saku threw her chopsticks at you Mirq threw hers to warn Saku about harming you." Kakashi said standing up. "I'll see you later." With that being said he left. Sakura looked at the clock.

"I should be leaving too." She got out of her chair and ran off.

Sasuke slowly left without a word. Only Naruto and the two girls remained. Saku rolled her eyes and went upstairs to count the money she and Mirq stole. Mirq decided, instead of getting new chopsticks, to eat her ramen with her fingers. Naruto was surprised to see Mirq eat her boiling hot Ramen with only two fingers with no sign of her being in pain.

"Mirq?" He asked. "People keep telling me that I'm the Nine Tail Fox Demon reborn."

"Yeah, Saku told me you were, but from what I gather your completely different from him." Mirq stared at her ramen. "I personally could care less about him although I am required to marry him."

Naruto lifted her head up and made her look at him, "But it's you life, you should do what you want."

"Mirq hugged Naruto. "Yeah, your right." She looked up at him," I'm gonna…"

She was interrupted by a kiss from Naruto, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his shoulder. Mirq closed her eyes. Saku came down stairs to talk to Mirq about the money when she saw Naruto holding Mirq close to him, too close for Saku's liking. She grabbed a picture off the wall and threw it at the back of his head.

"OW!" He said letting go of Mirq.

"Get out!" Saku chased him out of their ramen stand. Saku chased him though out half of the village. When she returned, Mirq was still sitting on a chair in somewhat of a daze. As she walked by, Saku smacked the side of Mirq's head.

"Hey!" Mirq yelled, "What was that for?"

"For sucking face with a guy you barely know!"

"He is my Nine-Tailed Fox Demon!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Saku walked up the stairs.

Mirq yawned, "Yeah me too."

Both girls climbed into their beds and lay down, But Mirq had a hard time sleeping, thinking about what happened between her and Naruto.

* * *

Ying-chan: OHH!!! Kissy-kissy Naruto!

Naruto: (blush) stop it..

Yang-chan: (huddled over in a corner muttering to herself) Mirq is with Naruto…I can understand why Saku hates him, but why'd they have to kiss? Why does everyone else have someone?

Ying-chan: Uh..Yang..if Saku is your other personality doesn't that mean that who ever she ends up with is yours too?

Yang-chan: (crying her eyes out) Really?

Ying-chan: Yeah…

Yang-chan: (stops crying) Alright then! This was another Chapter of You're Never Alone.

Ying-chan: Brought to you by Yang-chan's dateless life!

Yang-chan: WHAAA!!!

Naruto: Is she always like this?

Ying-chan: (looks at a huddled Yang who is flooding the room) this is a good day for her. Here( Hands Naruto a lifejacket)

Naruto: What's this for?

Ying-chan: So you won't drown. We can't have you dying now can we?

Naruto&Ying-chan: Please press that button to review!

Naruto: How do we make her stop crying? (he's bobbing up and down in the waves)

Ying-chan: watch this. Yang! Pudding!

Yang-chan: (stops crying) Pudding!

Naruto: okay…Please, review or Yang might cry again!


	4. Ch4

Ying & Yang: Happy New Year.

Ying: So yeah, Chapter 4 already. (stares at Yang)

Yang: I'm slow and forgetful… so sorry.

Ying: I need to get my computer fixed.

Yang: Then I would be confused.

Ying: How?

Yang:…

Ying: So onward with the story. I still don't get how you would be confused.

Yang: (sigh) Me neither.

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

_**You're never alone Ch.4**_

By ying and yang twins

Naruto sat on the roof of a building near Saku and Mirq's Ramen stand waiting for the girls to leave so he could talk to Mirq. He watched as the lights went out but neither of the girls left. For three hours he watched the stand, when Mirq came running out. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of her.

"Hey Mirq!" Naruto said.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah." He put his hands behind his head.

"Naruto," Mirq was talking almost in a whisper, " Why did you kiss me?"

Naruto was surprised at that comment, " Because I like you a lot."

"Is it only like or is it more?" Mirq asked him, " Tell me how you fell about me!"

"Well, it's hard to describe how I feel." Naruto said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Naruto, there's something that may come after me and Saku, we kind of ran from our home."

"What exactly might come after you?"

Mirq looked down at her feet, unwilling to answer.

"Mirq?" Naruto tried to look at her face.

Drops of water hit the ground by Mirq's feet. Naruto looked at the sky to see if it was raining when he realized that Mirq was crying. Without warning Fox ears appeared on Mirq's head, Naruto stared in wonder as a fox tail appeared.

"They weren't too happy. They will send the greatest hunters to get us back. Even if we escape that they'll.." She looked up at an open window, (where Saku lay asleep in her bed) her tail swinging back and forth. " They'll send the top demons to control us, so we can take over towns and villages for them. We are merely tools in their plans."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, so he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Naruto."

"MIRQ?! WHERE…SASUKE, I'LL KILL YOU!" A voice yelled. Suddenly They both could hear someone running down the stairs. Saku appeared as Naruto and Mirq were just staring at her, both still hugging. She was dressed in a large blue sip t-shirt with blue knee long shirts. Everyone stood in silence.

"Heh…Heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

Saku blinked a few times. "NARUTO…" she growled.

"Naruto, run!" whispered Mirq.

Saku charged at Naruto. " If you want to be with Mirq…" She hissed as Naruto barely dodged Saku's blow, " Then you have to beat me in battle!" Naruto snuck up behind Saku only to be sent flying by a kick. Saku quickly trailed Naruto and just before he hit the ground she launched multiple air assaults. He hit the ground with extreme force; bruises and cuts were all over his body. As Saku was standing over him, Mirq took a iron skillet and banged Saku over her head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" yelled Saku, both hands clutching her head.

"For hurting him!" yelled Mirq.

"So what? I don't care!" Saku crossed her arms in front of her chest. " Look, he's wounds are staring to heal. He'll wake up in 5 BLODDY MINUTES!" Saku stood up and glared at Naruto as she walked off. "Damn Naruto. I'll kill him."

Mirq stayed by Naruto's side until he woke up. Naruto sat up and Mirq jumped on him. "Naruto! Your okay!" Tears were in her eyes.

"Mirq," Naruto groaned, " Maybe I should go home." Naruto stood up slowly and walked towards his home.

"Naruto, do you mind if I go with you? Saku's gonna be mad for a while and it's best to leave her alone."

"Sure."

Saku was walking around the village to cool off from the disaster that Naruto caused from trying to steal Mirq from her. Mirq was placed in Saku's care when they started their schooling ( It was really more the other way around but who cares?) and since then Mirq seemed like a member of Saku's pack. The collision with someone caused her to break her thoughts.

" I'm sor-" She had almost apologized to Sasuke.

"Tell me," He said, " Do you know a boy named Haku?"

"Yes," Saku said in the middle of a yawn. " He's….m.." Saku collapsed in Sauske's arm. He looked around to see if anyone had seen and carried her to the Ramen shop. When he laid her in her bed, he noticed that Mirq was nowhere to be seen or heard. Sasuke sat on the ground to wait for Mirq to get back, hours he spent sitting there dozing off. Three hours later when Sasuke had fallen asleep, Saku sat up in her bed. She looked around and saw Sasuke asleep against the wall. She picked up a pan that Mirq left lying around , went over to Sasuke and she hit him on the head. Sasuke stood up quickly to see Saku holding a pan in her hands.

"What are you doing?!" Saku asked, " Why are you here?!"

"You passed out in the street, so I brought you here!" Sasuke said glaring at Saku.

Saku moved as if she was going to hit him again, but he stopped her by grabbing one of her wrists, she tried to hit him with her free hand but he in turn grabbed that wrist. She struggled to get free from his grip.

"Do you know of a boy named Haku?" Sasuke asked again.

" Maybe, maybe not." Sasuke released her and walked away. He was sure that she would know him.

"If you do remember ANYTHING, tell me."

" Like hell I will! Just leave." Scoffed Saku.

"Fine." Mumbled Sasuke as he climbed down the stairs and left. Saku let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Mirq's bed to see if it was empty. It was.

"Naruto….." Saku growled. His name left a very bad taste in her mouth. She got out of bed and slipped out the window. It wouldn't be too hard to find Mirq, she knew her scent by memory, and it was still morning. No other scents would be around to throw her off. It was the scent of Naruto she couldn't handle. She hated that smell.Saku took off after thescent. It brought back many memories.Saku could still remember when she first met Mirq. After all who could forget her?

(Flashback)

Saku was only five when she met Mirq and when they became friends. Both girls were sent to a private school to be trained.

Saku arrived and looked around the large school. It was HUGE and it would only be for the two girls, for the two girls would be the only CHILDREN to be Shinobis, other than their Master, The only Shinobis around. At least that was the original plan. Saku had wandered to the classroom where Mirq was already in. By the looks of it, Mirq had spent a LONG time alone in the room for the blackboard had been drawn on.

"Hello," Saku said then bowed. " I'm Saku."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Mirq."

" Where is Sensei?"

"Coffee break." Mirq responded making the quotation hand gesture, " He's been gone for two hours."

Saku sat in a desk next to Mirq. Mirq never moved in acknowledgement of Saku being around. She seemed interested in the ceiling tiles for there was a lot of hole in them.

"Why are you here?" Saku asked Mirq.

"I'm here to train so I can kill the people who killed my fiancé."

"You're too young to be thinking about that!" Saku said.

Mirq looked at Saku with a bit of anger in her eyes. " I was chosen by the Kyuubi, I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh."

(end Flashback)

Saku stopped in front of a house where the scent of Naruto and Mirq were. She turned the doorknob and walked in. Inside reeked of Naruto which made Saku flinch. Wandering about Saku found his room, on the bed were the two. Naruto was leaning against the walk asleep, while Mirq was using one of Naruto's leg as a pillow an was curled up in a ball. Saku was about to pull the two apart when she noticed that for the first time Mirq looked relaxed, for the first time she wasn't tense. She had told Mirq to loosen up a bit but it had never happened. But never the less, Naruto had to die, for trying to take Mirq away from her. Saku reached for Naruto's neck when Mirq sat up.

"Saku?" She mumbled.

A sweat drop formed on Saku's head as Mirq turned her back to her and put her head on Naruto's chest. As long as Mirq was that close to Naruto there was nothing Saku could do. So she sat in a chair and watched the two sleep. She too soon drifted into sleep, as she slept she saw the figure of a boy…but who? She couldn't tell….

* * *

Ying: So how does Saku know Haku?

Yang: Saku hates Naruto.

Ying: What is Mirq and Saku's REAL relationship?

Yang: Just Kidding!

Ying: Who was that boy?

Yang: So many questions.

Ying: The story is only beginning, so people watch out for more chapters!

Yang: Yes, and watch out for new surprises around the corner!

Next chapter: Two more figures pop into the story and what do they have to do with Mirq and Saku?

Find out in Ch 5 of YOUR NEVER ALONE!

Ying&Yang: SEE YA! (review please.)


	5. Ch5

Ying: Hi

Yang: Hey.

Ying: So here is chapter 5 Of You're Never Alone.

Yang: Yay! We got so far now! I thought we would never make it this far.

Ying: Same here.

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

**You're never alone Ch.5**

Nudging woke Saku up, she opened her eyes to see Mirq looking at her with her usual smile she had in the morning. Looking at the bed Saku could tell that Naruto had just recently woken up himself, the small of ramen came across her nose.

"Mirq what did you and Naruto do?" Saku said stretching her arms.

"We talked about Demacri and how the hunters should be after us."

"Us? What us? You're the one who ran away." Saku said slightly glaring at Mirq.

" I didn't want to worry Naru-chan." She smiled as Naruto appeared at the door.

"Mirq, what didn't you want me to worry about?" Mirq stayed silent.

"She didn't want you to know that it's only her they're after."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Mirq who had her back to him.

"Mirq." He said as her tail appeared and barely moved, " Is this true?" A slight nod was her only motion of reply. He walked over to her and hugged her, " I'll protect you."

"Naruto," Mirq replied in a sad voice.

Saku stood up and walked out the door, she knew that Mirq needed to be alone with Naruto. Naruto lifted Mirq's head up and looked into her orange eyes as tears ran down them.

"Mirq," he pulled her into a hug, " it's alright because I would never let anything happen to you. I love you and only you. I would do anything to make you happy."

" Naruto…" Mirq lowered her head, " I feel the same, but it could never work I mean, the hunters are ruthless."

"I know, but I will try my best to protect you."

Mirq buried her face into Naruto's chest. " I want to believe that you could but I think even the Kyuubi would be easy to kill for them."

Both then decided to go look for Saku, they made their way to a park where Saku was sitting on a swing. Mirq let go of Naruto's hand and sat in the swing next to Saku.

" You're going to stop hanging out with me aren't you?" Saku asked her only friend.

" Just because of me being with Naruto? No way! You're my best friend, I would never ditch you just because of some boy.

Saku smiled and glanced at Naruto. _He wasn't that bad,_ Saku thought. As long as Mirq wouldn't ignore her she could live with Naruto being around.

" Naruto," He looked away from the butterfly he was watching, " If you ever hurt Mirq in anyway I WILL kill you, and that's a promise!"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sasuke walked into view shortly followed by Sakura.

"Hey," he said.

" Good morning," Sakura waved.

Naruto said hello while Saku and Mirq stayed silent in their swings. Sasuke looked at them, neither girl moved an inch when he stood before them, he could tell that something was troubling them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, " What did you do to them?"

Naruto looked at the two girls, "Nothing. They're just worried for Mirq's safety and so am I."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Some hunters are after her, for running away from her family. I for one am not gonna sit and watch as she's taken away!!" Saku yelled.

"Sa-chan," Mirq said softly, " I'm sorry you're involved with this and you too Naru-chan." She looked at her feet. " I just had to get away from my family, their constant 'I'm sorry's' were driving me nuts!!!"

" What about us?" Sakura asked.

"It's your own damn fault for getting involved, you stupid humans!" Mirq yelled. Sakura looked at Mirq in disbelief, for the first time had Mirq yelled at someone other than Saku.

"Mirq, Naruto is human too." She said.

" No, he's not," Saku said, " He's like me, only with Mirq's Kyuubi."

" Is that the reason she liked me?" Naruto asked his fake smile made Mirq sadder.

" No!" Mirq said standing up, " You're him and you're not, that's why I love you, because you're not him."

Mirq walked towards Naruto but was stopped short by two lassos tying her up and tow boys landed on the ground behind her. Both bore the symbol that was engraved on Mirq and Saku's headprotectors, only theirs was woven into their shirts. They pulled the ropes, pulling Mirq closer to them, she struggled trying to break free. The ropes were charka enforced.

"Now, now, Mirq-kun. Struggle anymore and we'll use the ULTAMITE weapon on you." One boy said.

"Yeah, You don't want Sai to do that do you?" The other chuckled.

" No," Mirq said quietly, " Did the Kage send you?"

"No, Sai came on his own, as for me, I just decided to follow."

"Yes, Tai followed me!" Sai smirked. " Mirq-kun do you know who I am?"

"Kunta Sai of the Kunta fox demon clan." Mirq said calmly, " What do you want Sai?"

"I simply want the thing that the Kyuubi left behind." Sai walked up to Mirq " For those left behind shouldn't be forgotten…or unused."

* * *

Ying: That's a wrap!

Yang: We're not directing a movie you know.

Ying: I know. I just felt like saying it.

Yang: Ok…why don't you go check on those cookies you put in to bake?

Ying: Okay! (walks off)

Yang: (whisper) you didn't bake any cookies today, baka. You haven't in at least two weeks! (normal voice) Anyway please Review! Thank you!

Ying: (walks back) they're done! Come an' get 'em! (Holds up tray of Chocolat chip cookies)

Yang: What the…?!


	6. ch6

Ying: I'm here by myself doing this so yeah.

**Summary**_: What if Naruto was never alone as he thought he was? What if two new girls dropped into his life and they were just like him? How can these two girls change his life and the other cell members? And what secrets do these two girls carry with them? Mirq and Saku are two run away demons from Demacri, a village of fox demons. Now they stumble upon Naruto, who has the Kyuubi inside and they view him as a hero. But soon their past catches up to them and there is nowhere left to hide, what can two fox demons (Naruto and Mirq) and a lone Wolf demon (Saku) to do? And what if during the time everyone is together emotions surface? At the end everything is put to the test, but will they make it through?_

**Note: **_Naruto and Cell 7 are 13 while our original characters are 14. We do not own Naruto, how sad. We only own Saku and Mirq and any other OC, so don't keep reminding us!_

You're never alone ch.6 

He grabbed Mirq's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Both Saku and Naruto made fists and glared at Sai, for he had disregarded what Mirq would have rejected to. Soon he broke the kiss, Mirq's face was red and she appeared to be in a daze like state. Sai turned Mirq around to face her friends and then pulled her into a hug. Saku ran towards them only to be sent to the ground by Tai.

"Don't touch her!" He said, "She is no longer the kitsune you used to know, she is under Sai's control."

"Mirq, tell me it's not true!" Naruto pleated, "Tell me that you don't listen to them!"

Mirq only leaned back into Sai, and he smirked.

"Naruto the Kunta clan are masters of mind manipulation," Saku said, "It's no use, he replaced all of her memories of here wit one's back at Demacri,"

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked

"Her eyes are cold and she's more tensed than what she was before," Sasuke told her

Saku looked at him, _He could tell that? His skills must be very high! _She thought

Mirq looked up at Sai, he smiled at her causing her to kiss him. Saku was going to take a step when she felt a powerful chakra, she looked towards it and saw Naruto, his eyes were red and the marks on his cheeks grew thicker.

"I'll kill you Sai!" he yelled

_The Kyuubi!_ thought Saku, "Sai look what you've done!" she hissed

Sai smirked, Naruto ran to where Sai stood, he jumped out of the way with Mirq. Naruto turned and tried to attack Sai, who could always seem to dodge each attack. Saku stared at the scene before her, Mirq and Naruto were fighting! As much as she wanted this she knew that she had to stop this. Saku reached into her clothes and pulled out some acupuncture needles, taking aim she threw one and struck true. Sai tried to leap but couldn't move his feet, he looked down and saw needles were holding him to the ground. Naruto charged, getting closer and closer. Mirq ran forward but soon found her self pinned to a tree.

"Mirq, when you get back to normal, I'm sorry…" Saku ran forward and jumped, kicking Naruto off his course.

He skidded a few feet to his left. Sakura and Sasuke stared at where the orange motionless lump lay.

"My, Saku I didn't know you cared!" Sai smiled as Tai took out the needles

Saku glared at him and walked over to Mirq. Mirq was freed in a few seconds.

"Saku why did you let Sai almost get hurt like that!" she asked

Mirq ran to where Sai stood, Saku walked over to Naruto who was starting to wake up, she kneeled down and looked at him.

"If Mirq ever asks," she said coldly, "I'm sorry."

Naruto stared up at her, he could see sadness in her eyes. Saku turned away from him and looked at sai, who was hugging Mirq.

"Sai, Tai, just because you and I have our differences, doesn't mean you should drag Mirq into it, you bakas!"

* * *

Ying: that's it see ya 


End file.
